Hasta que te conoci
by DanielaBeadles
Summary: Bueno esta historia es como una novela... algo parecido  bien este es mi primer fic. soy nueva se trata de una chica que su familia no la quiere y solo cuenta con el apoyo de su amiga... entonces conoce a JuBi.y le cambia la vida pero todo termina mal.


Ola… Bueno este es mi primer fic es de Justin Bieber se que suena raro pero pues me gusta mucho su música y todo el así que empecé a escribir usando su nombre…

En fin espero que les guste… la historia es totalmente inventada por mi :D

Hasta que te conocí…

Mi vida es un infierno….

Hola soy Alex ,tengo 15 años y mi vida es un total infierno…

Mis padres no me quieren, mis hermanos me odian y toda mi familia siempre esta en mi contra… y lo peor es que por cual quier cosa me golpean…

Soy la hija no deseada.. Una noche a solas, vino, copas,una cama ustedes entienden.

Estoy en primero de prepa, junto con mi amiga Salma…

Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que empeze la primaria… ella me entiende… me escucha…y me ayuda en lo que puede…es la mejor amiga que se puedan imaginar

"ALEX, LEVANTATE YA!" me grito mi mama mientras que con una mano golpeaba fuertemene la puerta de mi habitación.

"Si, ya voy" le conteste

"Muevete" me grito de nuevo

"Si, ma"

Me levate de mi cama y fui directamente al espejo… y me vi …soy bonita pero nunca me veo a mi misma con claridad , mis brazos estan llenos de moretones y mis ojos color azul siempre estan triztes.

Suspire.

Me desvesti para meterme ala ducha…

Deje que el agua caliente corriera por mi piel…

Me vesti con ropa sencilla… (en mi perfil esta la ropa), nunca me falto nada económicamente.

Baje a desayunar .

"PORQUE TE TARDAS TANTO EN BAJAR" me grito mi mama… me quede callada, si hablaba me iba a ir peor, baje la mirada y de repente una cahetada estampo en mi mejilla… cerre los ojos fuertemente, evitando que me salieran lagrimas.

"POR TU CULPA TUS HERMANOS LLEGARAN TARDE" me volvio a gritar.

Ni siquiera alcanze a comer algo, agarre mi bolso y me subi al auto… y como siempre mis hermanos empezarona a gritar… saque de mi bolso mi ipod y empeze a escuchar musica , en el volumen mas alto… me concentra en las notas.. las letras, las separe… eso me distrajo un poco.

Dejamos primero amis hermanos en la primaria.

Y después ami… pero algo nuevo paso, la fila de autos no avanzaba y después muchas chicas empezarona a montonarse en un carro negro.

"Sabes que bajate aquí y le caminas… ese estupido auto no me deja pasar y tengo prisa". Me dijo molesta

"Esta bien".

Me baje del auto y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela… entonces algo capto mi atención. De las chicas que estaban rodeando el auto negro, salio un chico con ropa de marca (en mi perfil esta la ropa) con una gorra de invierno y lentes negros, se quito los lentes y enseño a todos unos hermosos ojos color miel…

"hemosos" me dije a mi misma.

Sus ojos se encontraon con los mios por mas de medio segundo , me sonrio, trate de sonreir pero apareceio una mueca en lugar de uan sonrisa…

"Hola Alex" me dijo Salma

"Oh hola Salma" le conteste mientras que nos saludabamos de un beso en la mejilla.

"Oye creo que ya estarde ya ahí que entrar"

"claro, vamos".

Nos dirigimos hacia el aula de ciencias que era nuestra primera materia.

"Alex, que te paso en tu mejilla"

Agache la cabeza.

"¿otra vez te pegaron?" me pregunto

Asenti con la cabeza .

Entramos al aula de ciencias, pero mi lugar y el de mi amiga estaban ocupados por un par de chicos con lentes oscuros… de repente reconoci a uno de los chicos, era el que estaba tapando la calle con su auto, el que me voltio a ver alos ojos…

"Amm disculpen pero nosotras somos ahí" les dijo Salma.

"Losiento ,no pretendiamos quitarles el lugar" nos dijo uno de los chicos.

Los dos se pararon de los lugares y los dejaron libres, Salam y yo nos sentamos

"¿son nuevos en la escuela?" les pregunto Salma.

"Si , nos acabamos de mudar hace unos dias" nos volvio a responder el chico.

"Oh…. Pues bienvenidos" les volvió a decir mi amiga.

"Gracias" nos dijo el chico de la gorra de invierno.

"Bueno nosotros nos vamos verdad Jus." El asintió con la cabeza "y lo sentimos no pretendíamos quitarles su lugar" nos dijo el primer chico.

"Oh no se preocupen" les dije yo.

Entonces el chico con el nombre de Jus... me voltio a ver.

Baje la mirada apenada.

En ese momento llego el maestro de ciencias.

"Chicos ya empezó la clase, favor de guardar silencio". Dijo el maestro

La clase guardo silencio.

"Bien, hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos, no hay momento para presentaciones, se presentaran después"….

Les gusto? Le sigoo ? o esta muy aburrida

Comentarios por favor

By. Cmga


End file.
